sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Universe
SpongeBob Universe is a SpongeBob site consisting namely of The SpongeBob Community, the SpongeBob Wiki, SpongyNews, iSponge, SpongeStore, and SpongeFan. The union was first formed on June 26, 2012, when Dylan reached out to AMK152 of the Wiki and proposed the idea. The ideas for additional branches of SBU were formulated over the coming months, with SpongyNews, iSponge, and SpongeStore being the results. SpongeBob Universe became an official union as of November 1st, 2012 when both of the two founding sites agreed to go forth with the formation of a SpongeBob ecosystem. The goal of SpongeBob Universe is to establish a network of SpongeBob-related information and spread the word about the inclination of quality in post-Season 8 episodes of the show. The release date for SpongeBob Universe has been speculated to be on January 1st, 2013. Structure The idea of a creation document was first proposed by AMK152, and after writing and revising, a large document detailing the ideas and policies of SpongeBob Universe was voted upon on November 1, 2012 (http://sbcforums.com/forums/creationdoc.pdf). The document called for a democratic hierarchy based off of the existing staff system in place on The SpongeBob Community, and the central positions were filled in by members of both the Wiki, SBC, and outside areas. At the moment, SpongeBob Universe is composed of The SpongeBob Community (forums), SpongeBob Wiki (knowledge base), SpongyNews (primary news source), iSponge (art gallery), SpongeStore (store), SpongeFan (fan fiction), and several social media pages (Tumblrs, Facebook pages, YouTube channels, etc.). With the exception of SBC, the Wiki, and the social media pages, all other branches of SpongeBob Universe were born as a branch of SBU. Executive Staff The current Executive Staff of SpongeBob Universe is as follows: Director In Chief -''' iDylan 'Deputy Director '- jjsthekid 'Director of Wiki - '''AMK152 '''Editor In Chief of SpongyNews - '''N/A '''Director of Human Resources - '''ssj4gogita4 '''Director of SpongeFan '- JCM '''Head of Innovation - '''Clapmaster '''Director of Publicity - '''Wumbology Moderation Team '''Senior Moderator - teenj12 Mediator Moderator - Aquatic Nuggets Report Moderator - JCM Representative Board of SBU Chairwoman of the Board - '''Jelly '''Seat 1 - '''SG12 '''Seat 2 - '''Smiles '''Seat 3 - '''Steel Sponge '''Seat 4 - '''OMJ '''Seat 5 - ''Vacant'' Seat 6 - ''Vacant'' Technologies Staff '''Head of Technologies - '''Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick '''Engineering Team - '''AW10 '''Designing Team - '''Mothra, SpongeBabe Leadership and Responsibilities MDPP is responsible for the coding of SBU, although the design was originally created by iDylan in conjuction with Mothra. Each of the Executive Staff is responsible for their part of SpongeBob Universe, with the Director In Chief being overall in charge of it. ssj4gogita4 heads SpongyNews, with past experience on his immensely successful site, SpongeBuddy Mania. JCM had previously been a moderator on SBC before advancing as the Director of SpongeFan, thanks to his intense involvement there. Clapmaster heads the marketing team for SBU, for which he has a college degree in and a previous track record at advertising firms. Parties Involved The SpongeBob Community The SpongeBob Squarepants Wiki SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Category:Features